


Unknown Galaxies

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Klance Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, gay holding hands, space doesn't work like that but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week 2016 Day 7: Flowers/Stars<br/>Lance isn't acting like himself, so Keith tries to find out what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Galaxies

The sky was surprisingly clear today. No clouds were disturbing his sight since he wasn't on earth anymore. The knowledge alone made his heart ache in pain.

Still, Lance loved watching the stars. In space, you could actually see them all the time and somehow, this calmed him down.

Maybe his family was looking up to the stars as well right now, one could never know.

Approximately an hour after he had sat down to watch the stars, someone joined him. It was Keith.

Clearly, Lance was in no mood to talk, so he stood up, prepared to leave to avoid conversation.

Surprisingly, Keith raised his voice.

'Stay,' he said.

Lance hadn't expected any of this. To be honest, he was a bit overwhelmed. But only _a bit_.

'Okay,' he mumbled before sitting down again. Everything was silent as they both looked at the stars.

Moments later Keith directed his gaze to Lance instead, who was still stargazing, lost in his own thoughts. Clearing his throat, he tried to catch his attention.

'What is it?' Lance asked absent-minded, eyes still glued onto the millions and millions of stars.

'Why do you think of me as your rival?' Keith now questioned. The whole rivalry thing had bothered him for a while now, and he finally wanted an acceptable answer from Lance.

Still, the other boy didn't quite seem to be himself today. Lost in his own thoughts, in a world unknown to Keith, his eyes seemed to wander to places unseen.

Without even looking at him, Lance sighed and started to explain: ' Even in the Garrison, you've always been slightly better than me, no matter how hard I tried. I always ended up being the second best. You're intelligent, good looking and strong at the same time. I've always wanted to be like that, so naturally, you're my rival.'

Keith was confused. Was he being real?

Lance being jealous of him had never crossed his mind before. This couldn't be true.

'Are you alright?' he asked instead of replying. Lance was simply not being the usual Lance.

Once again, he stared at the stars. Nothing else seemed to matter to him in that moment. He was losing himself in them.

For a few minutes, nothing was said. There was only silence.

Apparently Lance didn't want to talk, so Keith decided to better leave him by himself. As he stood up, Lance took a deep breath and began to talk.

'Today it's my siblings' birthday. They turned 25. Mirana and Theo have always been there for me, you know? Now they don't even know where I am.'

So Lance missed his family. Keith himself has never had much of one. Still, the feeling wasn't foreign to him. After losing Shiro, who was like a brother to him, he had felt the same as Lance did now: Hurt and all by himself without a place to go to.

Lance took another deep, shaky breath.

'Why did I leave them in the first place? My family needs me.' Keith sat down next to him. 'What happens if I die in space? Who will remember me?'

He was shaking and Keith didn't know what to do. Still, he wanted to help. No, he had to help. Lance needed him right now.

With a quick movement, he took both of Lance's hands into his own.

'Look at me Lance.' The boy was still staring at the ocean of stars above his head.

'Lance, look at me,' he repeated, this time more urgent.

Slowly turning his head, Lance finally listened to him.

He surely didn't look his best. Dark circles under his eyes which were rendered red. Still, appearances didn't matter in space, so Keith simply went back to talking with him.

'We might be in space now, but we will return to earth after having completed our mission.' Drawing circles on the back of Lance's hand, he now looked at him. 'I won't let you die as long as you won't let me die. Together, we will survive.'

Then he smiled softly.

'When we return earth will finally be safe again.'

Lance looked up at him. An unexpected smile started to spread on his face. He would return home knowing his family had been saved from the Galra. With this knowledge, his eyes lightened up and he grabbed Keith's shoulders in excitement.

'You're right! Thanks mullet man.'

A frown appeared on Keith's face upon hearing the nickname he despised so deeply.

'Could you stop calling me mullet man?' he asked in annoyance.

'Nope,' Lance laughed. 'You alone deserve this nickname.'

'Sadly,' Keith added.

Then Lance remembered he was still holding onto Keith's shoulders. Through the fabric he was able to feel his muscles. Quickly, he let go.

'Sorry for that.'

Deep down Keith knew Lance wasn't only talking about the simple touch. He figured Lance didn't want to talk about their former conversation any further, so he just left it at that.

 

Lance looked into his eyes. Never before had he noticed they were actually purple. In those eyes he found millions of stars, galaxies he had never seen before, but was now willing to finally explore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tags are a mess and so is this oneshot, but I hope you still enjoyed my work! ~Glen


End file.
